1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of orthopedic braces and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an adjustable shoulder stabilizer system for restricting bodily movement.
2. History of Related Art
Due to its bone structure and extensive range of possible movements, the shoulder is an intricate portion of a human body. The shoulder comprises three bones: a clavicle, a scapula, and a humerus. The three bones then form three joints: a glenohumeral joint, an acromioclavicular joint, and a sternoclavicular joint. Several major muscles attach to the scapula, the clavicle, or the humerus and are capable of controlling the movement of one or more of the joints. With a wide array of possibilities for movement of the shoulder, athletes and layusers alike frequently use these joints and are at risk for an even wider array of shoulder injuries. It has been reported by the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons that approximately four million people in the United States each year seek medical treatment for shoulder injuries such as sprains, strains, dislocations, and the like. When such an injury occurs, for example, with an acromioclavicular (AC) separation, standard treatment options include rest and non-use of the shoulder, which often involves placing the arm corresponding to the injured shoulder in a sling.
With the complexity of the shoulder, however, non-use is itself a problematic requirement. Shoulder stabilizers are frequently used to stabilize and restrict the shoulder from movement; however, those known in the art are typically limited to specified restrictions and injuries and therefore lack customizability, and lack the additional ability to function as a sling. Additionally, other injuries may be incurred along with a shoulder injury, including rib, biceps, and triceps injuries. These types of injuries may also require stabilization and immobilization. The prior art, however, does not allow for this level of flexibility and customization.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need in the art for a shoulder stabilizer that overcomes these limitations to provide a new level of flexibility and customizability.